


Until We Meet Again

by WinterSpells



Category: RWBY
Genre: :'), After the argument about Qrow being stupid, Also Futa!Winter because I think it's spicy, And I can't control myself, Angst and Feels, F/F, Obviously not a happy ending, Smutty, Takes place during volume three, Volume three still hurts, but here we are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:46:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterSpells/pseuds/WinterSpells
Summary: They waited too long to say the things they should have, and now it's too late.If only they hadn't of been so afraid.
Relationships: Glynda Goodwitch/Winter Schnee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Until We Meet Again

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really written smut in great detail before, so I did my best to write it for this one because it not only means a lot to me, but to my love as well.
> 
> Songs: Afterglow by Taylor Swift & Is There Somewhere by Halsey

I was angry. I was angry, and rightfully so, but if anyone (those who mattered, anyway) knew just how angry I was, they'd disagree with me like they always did, and suddenly I'd be the bad guy. 

I'm not quite sure how, but in the scheme of things, it all came down to be an endless cycle of he-said-she-said and I was utterly sick of it. If I had known this is how my life would turn out, I would have ended it years ago, or at the very least, have gone in a completely different direction. 

Maybe Qrow had the right idea after all. 

A knock on my open office door startled me from my thoughts, and it was only then that I noticed I had doodled on a student's assignment. I contemplated crossing it out when I looked up and lost my breath. 

I knew I was adept at hiding my innermost thoughts and feelings, even from her, but moments like these, especially when I got that look, made me think otherwise. 

It was terrifying and arousing to think about.

"You know," she started out conversationally, which was funny because the only "conversations" I'd heard from her were giving and receiving orders or yelling at Qrow. "If you were anyone else, I'd have figured you'd be at a bar, drinking your sorrows away, or maybe on the roof inhaling a relaxing smoke, but you," she crossed her arms and leaned heavily against the door jam, a hint of amusement tinging her voice, "of course you'd come right back to your office and work diligently, like the good little worker bee you are." 

The anger that had settled in my chest shifted, a majority of it sliding its way down into the pit of my stomach and settling there, waiting. 

I knew she was as angry as I was; she had to be, especially after today's meeting, but she wouldn't be talking like that if she were. In fact, I doubt she'd be talking to me at all, so she must have wanted something. 

"I'm upset," I said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "and when I'm upset, I work."

There it was, the smallest quirk of the lips. It would undoubtedly go unnoticed if no one were looking, but I was always looking. It was hard not to. 

"I know." There was a flash of something in her eyes, but it was gone before I could identify it. "I was only teasing."

"You're awfully bad at it, so you should stick to what you know." 

She exhaled a laugh. She would never give anything more heartfelt than that, even if she had wanted to. 

"I'll keep that in mind." It must have been a trick of the light or even wishful thinking, but I could have sworn that her eyes softened. 

"So, what are you doing here?" I couldn't help but ask, especially knowing she never did anything she didn't want to do. Mostly. 

"I can't see how you're doing?"

"That depends." I knew this game, and I didn't feel like playing it at the moment.

"On?"

"Are you genuinely checking up on me, or are you doing it for you?"

A pause.

"Both."

It was my turn to laugh.

"Both?"

"I know you're angry with me." 

Raising an eyebrow, I dropped my red pen on the never-ending stack of papers and leaned back in my seat, my hands clasping over my stomach. 

She watched me. I knew she watched me as much as I watched her, but we'd never admit that to anyone, much less each other. It was one of the many unsaid things between us. 

"It was irresponsible and unprofessional of me to duel Qrow out in the open, where students and others are bound to be. I should be setting an example, but instead, I allowed him to push and prod me until I couldn't do anything but act on instinct." 

I wanted to scoff and say something cutting, but I knew she only ever explained and apologized for her actions to James, and that was only because she had to, so this was somewhat of a courtesy on her part, and I couldn't help but feel a little warm because of it. 

"What else?"

She finally looked away, lips pursing. 

Part of me was glad she was uncomfortable. 

"Is this about me arguing with you earlier?"

"My, how perceptive you are."

A sharp look, followed by the narrowing of eyes was the only response.

I waited, and she didn't disappoint.

"I don't see why I have to apologize for something like that."

"You had no right to argue with me."

"I had every right." I nearly laughed. "You took his side like you always do." 

I felt the anger in my stomach unfurl, and I sighed at the feeling. 

"I took no one's side, Winter."

"You always defend him." It was as if she hadn't heard me, or what was more likely, she decided to ignore what I had to say. "I don't understand why you all treat him the way you do, especially when he definitely doesn't deserve it. Yes, it's my fault for falling into his goading and asinine behavior, but it's also yours for enabling him." 

I pressed my hands against my stomach until I was sure I wouldn't lash out. 

"Is that really what you're angry about, or are you that determined to be ridiculous?"

She had gone rigid, as if debating on walking out and away from the conversation, from me. 

It was her go-to move, after all, and normally I'd allow it, but this time I wanted to see this through. The why of that, I left alone. I didn't want to know why. Not yet. 

I stood and quickly made my way over to her, my steps measured and confident. 

She was still looking off to the side, her jaw clenched. I touched her chin firmly with both my thumb and index finger, coaxing her to turn her head and look at me. 

There was a blizzard swirling in the depths of those blue-grey eyes, one I would gladly lose myself in if I allowed it. 

"Well?" I tapped my fingers against her lightly, and I'm not sure what she witnessed in my gaze, but it made her relax ever so slightly. 

"What kind of answer do you want from me?"

_The kind that will leave you as vulnerable and bare as I am whenever you're around._

"The truth." That was close enough, anyway. 

We stood there for several moments, sizing each other up, willing the other to give in, and usually, I would first, but finally, deliciously, she broke. 

"Sometimes I wish I could be your only choice...that maybe you would choose me willingly, out of everyone else." 

"You want to be my first choice?" It was more of a hushed statement than a question, but it still cut me to the bone. 

"I've never been anyone's first choice, so I thought…" She gave an irony filled smile and moved as if to turn away, but I held on, the steadiness of my heartbeat doing somersaults in my throat. "Well, I can't blame anyone for that." 

"For someone so intelligent, you're awfully dense, dear." 

I wasn't the first one to say this, and I definitely wouldn't be the last, but the tenderness in my voice made her stare at me, as if she really couldn't believe it. Maybe she couldn't. 

"You don't mean that."

"Oh I definitely do."

"Not _that."_ At least she looked more amused than sad. 

"I mean that, too." 

Without noticing, my fingers had migrated towards the back of her neck, and with little prompting, she leaned in and kissed me. 

The anger that had dwelled in my chest and stomach coiled together tightly like a spring, then slowly, surely, it melted down until it pooled in between my thighs. 

It wasn't often that our kisses started out as innocent, tender even, but when they did, it felt like an out of body experience. These moments were certainly in the top five of the "I wish this would never end" category, but predictably, pathetically, I found myself wanting more.

It also briefly occurred to me how I forgave her so easily, letting her off the hook for things I normally wouldn't for anyone else, but then I thought of how she never let herself be vulnerable, except with me. 

I smiled against her lips and lightly tugged on her hair. 

“I have an idea on how to make it up to you.” Those eyes were twinkling adorably, making me well aware that I wouldn’t be able to say no to her. 

“Do you?”

She hummed, the twinkle turning mischievous as her eyes darkened perceptibly. 

“It has to do with a more...intimate setting,” strong, capable hands squeezed my waist, one dipping lower to cup my backside, “and for you to scream yourself hoarse.”

I shivered and lightly dug my nails into the base of her neck, causing her to hiss in pleasure. 

“I think that can be arranged.”

“Good, because I wasn’t asking.”

“My, demanding, aren’t we?”

She nipped my lower lip hard enough for me to yelp, and then her tongue was in my mouth. 

I wasn’t sure how we’d managed to make it into my apartment without being seen, what with all of the stumbling and moaning (mostly my fault) but we did, and by the gods, I’d never been more grateful for the self-control she possessed. Then again, if I had given her the okay, I’m sure she would have stripped me down right there in the doorway of my office and taken me, consequences be damned. 

The thought made my skin erupt in goosebumps.

“What are you thinking about?” I felt my lower extremities quiver at the huskiness of her tone. 

“You,” I breathed, my hands snaking around her shoulders and up that long, slender neck to undo the tight bun she kept her hair in. I always took great pleasure in watching her long, glorious hair tumble down and surround me, like water crashing against boulders.

“There has to be more to it than that,” soft, cold hands found their way under my top, a soft moan escaping my lips as she cupped my breasts through my bra, thumbs pressing against my aching nipples, “I know you don’t get hot just at the thought of me.”

That made me laugh. Here I was, standing half-naked in my own living room while she teased me relentlessly, yet she still had the audacity to say that, and with a straight face, no less.

“You don’t know everything, Snowflake.”

I knew how much she disliked that nickname, but it seemed appropriate. 

A good move on my part, it seemed, because she smiled wickedly, knowing full well what that would do, and then suddenly I was flat on my back in my bed. 

She always liked to show off her strength, especially in the bedroom, and normally, casually even, I’d flick a finger and have her tied down, defeated and at my mercy, but not now, not tonight.

“I may not know everything, but I know enough.” I looked up to see that smirk, smug and self-righteous, staring back at me. 

“What do you know?” The smirk widened, and before I could whimper at the loss of her hands, I watched them come to rest against my hips, as if waiting for something. 

She’d stripped me of everything but my top, bra, and thong, yet she was still nearly fully clothed. 

I hated it when she did that.

“I know what I do to you, and how I make you feel.” Anyone would if they saw me like this.

My thoughts must have shown on my face clearly, for she leaned down and ghosted her lips along mine before pressing more firmly, insistently. I had no choice but to comply. 

Once my own hair was freed from its restraints, I attempted to take charge of the situation by tugging on the buttons of her own uniform, a low growl caressing my chest. 

“I also know you’re quite impatient, in the heat of the moment.” Did she really have to sound so amused?

“Winter.” I tried to sound tough, demanding, but my voice was breathless and whiny, something I loathed, though when she genuinely chuckled, it all immediately became worth it. 

“Hush now, Ms. Witch, and let me take care of you.”

If I had thought she was teasing me before, the tone that was used, along with those fuck me eyes were nearly unbearable as she took her time to undo those damned buttons. 

And just when I was about to give her a piece of my mind, she slid out of her top, revealing nothing but lovely pale skin and hardening nipples. It felt like my mind short-circuited, which of course gave her ample time to remove the clothing I had on left. 

Surprisingly warm lips covering my own nipple shocked me back into the present, a low moan leaving me as my back arched into her touch. 

“Do you think I...I could…” She seemed to sense what I was trying to ask her as she hovered over me, but the response I received was a sharp bite, making me cry out. 

_No stupid questions. Right._

"Please." 

The hard grip on my hips was the only thing I could feel now. Well, if you didn't count the withering glare she aimed at me, her eyes seeming to say _Stop talking, you idiot._ But I couldn't. 

A moment passed, then two, her nails digging into my skin roughly enough to leave imprints. 

"You've never begged me this early on." Her grip relaxed slightly, a smugness starting to reassert itself on her face. 

Oh how I wished that wasn't attractive, or such a turn on, but rarely do I actually receive the things I wish for...though in this circumstance, I hardly cared. 

"Just let me take your pants off." 

Part of me was surprised at the growled utterance, and even she seemed to take what I had said into careful consideration before deeming it irrelevant, but definitely filing it away to be dealt with later.

"And why would I let you do that?" 

_Now who was the one asking stupid questions?_

"I know you want this as badly as I do." I motioned toward her uniform pants, the bulge clearly defined and more than wanting to come out. "I don't know why you insist on taking things slowly." 

She tilted her head to the side, and while the pose was thoughtful, the look she gave me was anything but. 

"Because unlike you," she trailed her index finger from between my breasts, down to the apex of my thighs, where she fully ended up cupping me. "I can be incredibly patient when I want to be." 

As much as I wanted to scoff, because _really,_ it was already taking all of my willpower not to moan and pant like a bitch in heat, though I was nearly there anyway. 

"I have plenty-"

"Glynda." She practically purred my name, and goddammit, now I was panting. "There's no need to lie to me. I know what you want, believe me, that's no secret," there was that smirk again, "and I will give you more than what you're asking for, in due time."

I wanted to groan in frustration, and part of me wanted to pout and tell her to stop, to leave me alone, but then I saw that glint in her eyes. 

As casually as she could manage, she trailed both her hands down my thighs and in a quick motion, gripped the backs of them and lifted me so my legs could rest comfortably on her shoulders, and without warning, she practically dove in. 

Hazily my mind conjured up the image of a dying man in the middle of a desert who'd just been offered a glass of water. 

It was the only description I could really think of, and part of me wanted to laugh, but all I could really do was grip her hair tighter in my fists and pull her head closer, as if she really needed the instructions on where to go. 

She didn't. 

My mind couldn't keep up. It felt as if she were everywhere at once, and only when I opened my eyes long enough to see her own blazing ones look back at me, lips and tongue dutifully pressing and sucking my clit, those hands kneading my ass, that I realize she really had been. The thought of that made me impossibly wetter, and before I knew it, I was shouting her name, my heels pressing hard against her shoulder blades.

I was mildly embarrassed at the number of spots in my vision when I finally unclenched my eyes, but then I felt a gentle sort of stroking on my hip and knew everything was just fine. Perfect even. 

"Jesus."

"Not quite." I looked into soft, amused eyes.

"You do everything with skilled precision, don't you?" I was still out of breath, and predictably, those eyes went straight to my breasts, that blue fire practically scorching me. 

"As if you've ever had a reason to complain about it."

Normally it annoyed me when people spoke to my chest, but I found it more endearing when it came from her. Perhaps I was becoming soft. 

"Do you hear me complaining?"

Her lips quirked, and with a strength I didn't know I had, I flipped her onto her back and straddled her hips, kissing the living daylights out of her while I did. 

When all of my previous lovers went down on me, I had allowed it, since they felt eager to do so, and I hadn't had the heart to tell them no, even if all they did was fumble around and hope they were doing something right. Some were lucky enough, but a majority had left a lot to be desired, especially when they'd lean up to kiss me. I hated that and would shy away, disgusted. 

But not with her. Never with her. 

In fact, I loved tasting myself on her lips. It was a combination of citrus and something uniquely herself. I couldn't get enough. 

"Can you feel it?" She mumbled after I had broken away, my lips feasting on her neck. 

"Yes." 

"Watching you like that does things to me." 

She'd been incredibly flushed and horrified the first time she came in her pants from just watching me come undone from her ministrations, but after I thoroughly paid her back, she'd never brought it up again. 

It seemed she was in a very talkative mood today. 

"I know."

"Of course you do. You always know." 

I pulled back and cupped her cheek. Her stare was meaningful, appreciative even, and I desperately wished I knew what it exactly meant. 

"Not always," I whispered, my hand drifting down her neck to her collarbone. 

"You know enough." Did I? 

"And what exactly is it that you think I know?"

A beat of silence. Then two. I watched her swallow, the look in her eyes suddenly pensive. 

"Me." The word was more of a hushed exhalation, but it meant everything. It was everything. 

I couldn't help but kiss her again. It was soft and sweet, and I felt a mounting pressure at the back of my eyes. I wouldn't cry. There was still so much to be done. 

"Can I take your pants off now?" 

Her answering chuckle was all I needed. 

It didn't take us long to get back into the literal rhythm of things. Despite the things she said, or what she refused to say, rather, I knew she was always eager to please, especially after such an emotional display on her part. 

It was nice to hold onto her shoulders while I bounced up and down in her lap, the hiss of pleasure she'd emit when I rocked back down harder than I probably should have, or the way she'd bite down on my breasts and nipples, leaving harsh bruises. It was a different sort of intimacy that we didn't take part in often, and I loved every minute of it. 

I also loved the long, angry trails of scratch marks I left down her back when she pounded into me harshly, knowing it was exactly what I wanted. If the headboard didn't hit the wall, it wasn't worth it. 

She seemed to agree. 

"Winter, for God's sake, if you don't-oh!" 

"What was that, darling," she said it as if it left a disgusting taste in her mouth, "I didn't quite catch that." 

I was on my hands and knees now, slightly off-kilter and dizzy. We were reaching towards the end, and I only wanted to make it last, but not to the point of her taking her sweet time. 

"I-I didn't...didn't say anything."

She clicked her tongue in a mocking way and pulled out, making me whimper at the loss. 

"Are you sure? I could have sworn you said something."

"I'm," a harsh, loud moan was ripped from my throat when she entered me suddenly, my walls clenching around her cock. "Oh fuck me."

"I could if you stopped babbling. I can hardly hear myself think." 

Just as she was moving to pull out again, I shoved my hips back, impaling myself on her, making us both moan. 

I knew she loved my babbling as much as I loved her making those animalistic noises, as if she really couldn't contain herself. We both couldn't, it seemed. 

The strong hand pressing into the middle of my back and the bruising grip at my waist were the only things that kept me grounded as I came. She was a moment behind me, those hands getting more insistent, demanding I feel and acknowledge their presence. How could I not?

It was as if time stopped. Those soft, controlling hands loosening their grip on my sensitive skin, the harsh breathing slowing to a mild pant, that lovely cock twitching every so often at the heat and luxury of its favorite home. 

I felt very cherished in that moment, then as quickly as the moment presented itself, it vanished. 

My vision was blurring, and as much as I wanted to move, I couldn't, so I settled on watching her. 

I blinked, noticing her standing out on the balcony, the sun slowly setting in the distance, casting different hues of color and shadow across her skin. She always prided herself on finding beautiful things, never knowing she was the most beautiful of all. It was dreadfully ironic. 

I noticed a smoke cloud forming, and that's when I finally saw the cigarette dangling from those plump lips, completing the gorgeous picture before me. I hated the habit, and she knew I did, but neither of us commented on it. 

Still, I couldn't help but enjoy the thoroughly, freshly fucked look she sported, or the fact that while she normally cared about modesty, except for in these moments, there she stood proudly, naked as the day she was born, and without a care in the world. 

I was glad she trusted me enough to give her that. 

Blinking back into focus, I saw her staring at me. I couldn't have looked away, even if I wanted to. 

"Please stay," the words were quiet and hoarse, but I knew she heard them, "don't go." 

Her face betrayed nothing, though her eyes told me all I needed to know. 

"Please." _Don't leave me again._

Turning her back to me, she flicked her finger against the cigarette, the ash flopping down into the ashtray I had gotten for her. 

On their own accord, my eyes slid shut, and I fell into a dreamless sleep. 

When I awoke, every trace of her was gone, except for a single note on the pillow beside my head. With shaky fingers, I picked it up, the pressure behind my eyes making themselves known once more. 

_"You have always been my first choice."_

If only I could believe that.


End file.
